No más problemas en Big Town
by McAbbir
Summary: Por alguna extraña razón para Red era raro que él se quedara tanto tiempo en Big Town, pero para fortuna de ella, descubrirá sus razones… Lone WandererxRed.


Disclaimer: Los personajes presentados en el presente fic no me pertenecen si no al equipo de Bethesda Softworks.

* * *

 **No más problemas en Big Town.**

¿Desde hacia cuanto tiempo que él se había quedado con ellos? No lo recordaba, pero sabía que habían pasado meses desde que le conoció y vaya forma de conocer a quien sería su salvador tanto para ella como para el pequeño lugar donde vivía.

¿Cómo olvidar el momento que entro en esa estación? Fue cuando logro escuchar los insultos y gritos proferidos por los supermutantes dejaba muchas preguntas al aire como, ¿Quién o qué era lo que había llegado a la estación de policías?

Lo siguiente que hizo ese hombre fue ayudarlos a defenderse por sí mismos, les enseño a usar armas, a programar robots e incluso le enseño a tender emboscadas, todo con el fin de hacer frente a los peligros del Yermo, así como había venido de la nada, así mismo se había ido aquel momento que cambio todo.

– _¡Ten cuidado, arde! – Se quejó al sentir el alcohol entrar en su herida la cual por suerte de él y de ella era solo una herida superficial, un poco más a la izquierda y habría perforado su costilla._

– _Para ser un hombre que se enfrenta a los mil y un peligros del Yermo, lloras como una niña – Dijo ella al momento que terminaba de esterilizar la herida y procedía a inyectarle algo de Med-X._

– _¡Oh, vamos! Fui herido tratando de defenderlos – Respondió al sentir como la aguja perforaba su brazo y a continuación Red comenzaba a colocarle los puntos de sutura a la herida._

– _¿Herido? – Bufo – Jamás he visto a alguien…_

 _No era para menos, el cuerpo de él estaba repleto de heridas cicatrizadas, algunas que otras quemaduras, era sorprendente que alguien que apenas era un poco mayor que ella por dos años hubiera recorrido todo el Yermo Capital y vivido para contarlo._

– _Si, si, si "Que sobreviva a tales heridas y este de pie" – Repitió lo mismo que ella había dicho, cosa que hizo que esta le pinchara un costado de su mano – ¡Auch!_

– _Déjame concentrarme…_

 _El silencio se hizo latente, ninguno hablo por los siguientes diez minutos que tardo ella en tratarle la herida. Una vez que termino, esterilizo los implementos quirúrgicos y los guardo. Mientras que él se disponía a colocarse aquella chaqueta de cuero._

– _Bueno, creo que te debo 50…_

– _Déjalo así, nos has ayudado mucho, lo menos que puedo hacer es tratar tus heridas… – Sonrió y aplaudió – ¡Ya se! Si me traes suministros médicos, tratare cualquier mal que tengas, radiación, heridas u adicciones._

– _Parece razonable – Respondió y tendió la mano para cerrar el trato._

Desde ese momento, la presencia del nunca faltaba ya que fuera por cuestiones médicas u "ocio" como lo llamaba el, siempre estaba en Big Town, ayudando en algo, sin darse cuenta las cosas habían comenzado a cambiar, les ayudo cuanto pudo, desde fortificar mejor el lugar, hasta poder darles acceso a la red de comercio del Yermo Capital, haciendo que las caravanas llegasen hasta la ciudad, ayudando al crecimiento de ella, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Big Town paso de ser un pueblo pequeño y aburrido a ser uno más entretenido. Hasta que un día entre todos los habitantes decidieron hacerle una fiesta de agradecimiento, fue tanto así que ninguno se había divertido tanto como en ese momento, fue allí donde todo comenzó entre ella y el.

 _La mayoría de los lugareños se habían ido a dormir, otros quedaron rendidos frente a la fogata, sin duda había sido un fiestón como ningún otro… Bueno, era el primero que hacían desde nunca, ella había dejado solo al "Trotamundos" por unos momentos mientras había ido a atender a Shorty quien se desmayó por tanto alcohol._

 _Cuando volvió se encontró con el frente a la fogata en silencio, vio a su alrededor y vio que todo había terminado, ¡Demonios! Ya todo había terminado. Se acercó con paso ligero hasta donde estaba el._

– _Hacia tiempo que no me hacían este tipo de fiestas… – Dijo mientras tiraba algunas ramitas al fuego – Me hubiera gustado que estuviera aquí._

– _A lo mejor podrías invitarlo para la prox…_

– _El murió… – Aquello ensombreció el clima, ¡Tonta! Se dijo a sí misma, había metido la pata, así que trato de disculparse._

– _Lo siento._

– _No te preocupes, no sabías… Bueno, casi nadie sabe de ello – Observo como Red se sentaba a un lado a la izquierda en aquel tronco – Murió frente a mis ojos – Suspiro profundamente, para él era difícil hablar de ello pero lo necesitaba, ya no podía guardarse más aquel dolor – Por primera vez sentí ira, rabia y mucho, mucho dolor, el odio me carcomía el alma a tal punto que había jurado masacrarlos._

 _Ella no sabía que decir ya que era nuevo escucharle hablar así de sus sentimientos y no era para menos, podía percibir como el ambiente estaba cargado, quizás por el efecto del alcohol o era porque realmente del brotaba ese sentimiento._

– _¿Y qué hiciste? – Pregunto temerosa, ella sabía que para alguien con los recursos de él no habría nada imposible._

– _Los mate… Mate a cada uno de ellos en Raven Rock, les hice pagar por lo que le habían hecho a mi padre, el solo… El solo, solo quería ayudar a las personas, jamás uso un arma, siempre salía de los problemas con ingenio, con lógica y palabras, pero yo… – Se miró sus manos – Mis manos están manchadas de sangre, me pregunto, ¿Cómo se sentiría de mi de todo lo que he logrado?_

– _Quizás orgullo no pueda tener – Respondió ella – Pero entenderá que has hecho lo que has podido… Puede que no de la mejor manera pero le has brindado una nueva esperanza de vida a aquellos que has ayudado y créeme, eso en el Yermo no se ve todos los días._

 _El quedo impresionado por las palabras de ella, hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan confortable como en aquel momento, desde que había llegado a Big Town sintió un apego emocional extraño por tan pequeño y grande pueblo con unos habitantes tan pintorescos._

– _Gracias, Red… – Sonrio, sin duda Red había siempre sido hospitalaria con él, siempre le brindo ayuda cuando llegaba todo herido, extrañamente se había convertido en una amiga, quizás no de aventura como los que tenía, pero si una que hacía tiempo necesitaba, una de apoyo._

– _De nada… – Se detuvo, porque no sabía su nombre._

– _James, me llamo James_

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que para ella no había día alguno en el cual no conversara con James, ella pudo contarle sobre su infancia, sobre cómo sus padres fueron asesinados por saqueadores y como ella fue abusada por un tiempo por estos hasta que se aburrieron y decidieron venderla a los negreros de Paradise Falls, pero escapo de ellos de milagro y llego a Little Limplight herida, como fue su vida allí junto a otros niños y como tuvo que hacerse responsable de ellos hasta que tuvo que abandonar el lugar y llegar a Big Town. Por parte de él pudo conocer su origen siendo criado en un refugio hasta que fue en busca de su padre quien había huido de este y como al morir este decidió volver al lugar que alguna vez considero su hogar, solo para ser exiliado de este, como recorrió desde Point Lockout a la Fosa en Massachusets, así como sus servicios a la Hermandad del Acero y su lucha contra el Enclave y pare de contar.

Habían compenetrado que sin darse cuenta ninguno podía vivir sin el otro y eso era algo que el mismo se encargó de aclararle ese día en su pequeña clínica. Robando un beso suyo, las cosas pronto comenzaron a subir de tono, desde susurros a abrazos, caricias y besos cada vez que tenían oportunidad, ¿Cuántas veces él no la había hecho suya? No sabía ya desde hacía un buen trecho de tiempo, solo sabía que se sentía bien estando a su lado y que aun a pesar de su fama en el Yermo Capital, de todas las cosas que podía tener a su merced, el solo quería una y era su corazón y a Big Town, porque se había convertido en su hogar.

– ¿Sabías que si tenía conocimientos médicos? – Ella dio un respingo al escucharle a sus espaldas, ¿Cuándo entro? Pero antes de… ¡¿Qué?! Ella volteo a verle sorprendida – La razón del por qué acepte aquel trato fue porque quería verte – Sonrió mientras se le acercaba y colocaba sus manos en los hombros de ella, esta se relajó y dirigió la vista en el frente para cerrar aquel libro médico que estaba leyendo.

– Lo sabía… – Respondió haciendo que James se tensara – ¿Creíste que era el único que había mentido? – Se levantó para mirarle a los ojos – Lo supe cuando ojeaste con interés aquellos libros de traumatología la primera vez que viniste a mi consultorio…

Su boca fue cerrada por un beso, su cuerpo comenzó a sucumbir ante las caricias de James quien deslizaba sus manos por las piernas y las cinturas de esta, hasta hacerle perder el poco aire que le quedaba en sus pulmones en un gemido, haciendo que el la mirase a los ojos.

– Eso es por tomarme el pelo antes que yo…

Una vez dicho eso, Red se abalanzo sobre él, sin duda la vida en el Yermo era dura pero al menos daba gracias a Dios que tenía a alguien con quien compartirla, y ese era James el Trotamundos Solitario.


End file.
